MINE
by Red Parfait
Summary: [RED PREQUEL] Hanya berisi 'kegilaan' Jungkook dan bagaimana Taehyung menghadapinya. VKOOK is here!


**MINE**

Casts: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, and the other victims

Rated: M

Genre: Crime, Romance

Hanya berisi 'kegilaan' Jungkook dan bagaimana Taehyung menghadapinya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Jeon Family's House, Seoul, December 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **02.00 AM**_

Kacau. Hanya satu kata itu yang dapat mendeskripsikan keadaan ruang tamu rumah mewah itu. Dengan ceceran darah dimana-mana. Bau anyir menguar ke penjuru rumah. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu dua orang laki-laki yang tengah berada di ruangan itu. Salah satunya tengah duduk di sofa sembari memperhatikan laki-laki lain yang _bermain-main_ dengan tubuh yang hampir tak berbentuk di bawahnya.

" _Hyung_ , orang ini sama sekali tidak memiliki 'hal indah' di tubuhnya." Laki-laki yang dipanggil ' _hyung_ ' itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandangi laki-laki yang tengah menarik keluar usus dari tubuh yang tengah didudukinya.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti bermain-main, Jungkookie." Ia mengusap lembut rambut hitam legam milik Jungkook. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia masih ingin _bermain_ dengan tubuh laki-laki yang sudah hampir hancur itu. Jungkook dapat melihat jelas laki-laki di bawahnya itu tengah kesakitan. Masih hidup ternyata.

" _Ne_ , Sehun _hyung_. Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri _permainan_ ini?" Jungkook memasukkan tangannya ke dalam rongga perut milik Sehun. Merogohnya, mencari sesuatu. Sampai tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang ia cari-cari. Organ berukuran sekepalan tangan manusia yang berfungsi sebagai salah satu organ pencernaan. Tanpa rasa jijik sama sekali, Jungkook menarik organ bernama hati itu keluar dari tempatnya.

Mengangkatnya hingga sebatas wajahnya, Jungkook tertawa kecil memandangi organ milik kakak tirinya itu. Ia meletakkan hati itu di sebuah toples bening berisi cairan pengawet yang sudah disiapkan oleh kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung.

"Haruskah aku mengambil jantungnya juga? Mungkin Kai _hyung_ akan senang." Jungkook menyeringai. "Kau pasti mau memberikan jantungmu pada kekasih tercintamu itu kan, _hyung_?"

Dengan cekatan Jungkook memperlebar sayatan pada tubuh Sehun hingga dadanya dan mencabut jantung di tubuh itu. Hal itu membuat nafas Sehun terhenti dan mati dengan keadaan mengenaskan di tangan adik tirinya sendiri. " _Jal jayo_ , Sehun _hyung_." Jungkook mengecup bibir dingin Sehun kilat, mengabaikan tatapan Taehyung yang sedikit berubah melihat dirinya melakukan itu.

Taehyung hanya geleng-geleng melihat aksi Jungkook. Menyodorkan toples lain pada Jungkook yang langsung memasukkan jantung milik Sehun kesana. Meletakkan toples itu di meja, ia kemudian menarik dagu Jungkook. Menolehkan wajah laki-laki kelinci itu padanya. Dan langsung melumat kasar bibir tipis itu.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu mencium laki-laki lain, _huh_?" Jungkook tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Taehyung yang terdengar begitu _overprotective_ padanya. Namun Jungkook menyukainya. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Taehyung dan menyambut ciuman kekasihnya, tak mau kalah. Membuahkan sebuah ciuman panas yang disaksikan oleh tubuh tak bernyawa Sehun.

Ciuman panas yang dipenuhi oleh _saliva_ , pergulatan lidah dan saling mencoba mendominasi. Hingga akhirnya Jungkook mendorong Taehyung dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karena membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

"Pulanglah, aku akan membereskan ini sendiri."

"Kau yakin?" Jungkook mengangguk sekilas sambil mengusap _saliva_ di bibir Taehyung. Taehyung kembali mengecup bibir manis itu dan melepaskan kontak tubuh mereka. Jungkook mengantarnya menuju motor _sport_ yang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

Setelah sekali lagi mengecup bibir manis milik kekasihnya, Taehyung langsung melajukan motornya membelah keheningan malam kota Seoul. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan seringaian khasnya. "Nah, saatnya _beres-beres_!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Seoul International Art Highschool, Seoul, December 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **11.30 AM**_

" _Hyung_! Aku membawakan makan siang untukmu." Jungkook memunculkan kepalanya di kelas III-1. Sontak semua anak di kelas itu menoleh ke arah Jungkook, tak terkecuali Taehyung.

"Yah! Coba lihat siapa yang datang."

"Kau cantik seperti biasanya, Jungkook-ah!"

"Oh, dia makin _sexy_ saja." Taehyung langsung memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya ke arah Jimin. Sementara laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum lebar seolah-olah tak bersalah.

Taehyung pun langsung menghampiri Jungkook dan mendorongnya menjauhi ruang kelasnya. Ia tak ingin laki-laki yang berstatus kekasihnya itu digoda oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Sedari dulu Jungkook memang seorang primadona di sekolah. Banyak siswa dan siswi yang menyukainya dan sempat menyatakan perasaan mereka ke laki-laki kelinci itu. Namun tak satupun yang diterima oleh Jungkook. Kecuali Taehyung tentu saja.

Dengan wajah yang tampan sekaligus cantik, senyuman yang begitu manis, dan lekuk tubuh yang begitu menggoda. Betapa inginnya para siswa mesum itu menampar dan meremas bokong sintal milik Jungkook. Salahkan laki-laki kelinci itu yang selalu memakai celana yang terlalu menampakkan bentuk bokongnya. Tidak hanya para siswa yang menyukainya, para siswi pun juga. Siapa yang tidak akan menyukai laki-laki _multitalented_ seperti dirinya?

"Nah, kali ini apa yang kau bawakan untukku?" Mereka berduapun duduk di kantin sekolah. Di sudut ruangan, tempat favorit mereka. Karena dari sini mereka dapat melihat seluruh penjuru kantin. Dan tidak akan ada yang mengganggu mereka tentu saja.

Jungkook menyodorkan kotak bekal kepada Taehyung yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh laki-laki tampan itu. Air liurnya hampir saja menetes saat ia menemukan sepotong besar daging _steak_ di dalam kotak bekal itu. Dengan _baked potato_ dan juga _salad_ yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Bukankah Jungkook merupakan calon 'istri' yang begitu ideal bagi Taehyung?

"Selamat makan!" Tanpa babibu lagi, Taehyung langsung memakan daging itu begitu lahap. Tak menyadari sebuah senyuman miring yang tercetak di bibir Jungkook.

"Enak, _hyung_?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Dagingnya benar-benar lembut. Apa ini daging mahal?" Jujur saja, baru kali ini ia merasakan daging selembut ini. Begitu lezat, seakan-akan daging itu menyerap semua bumbu yang dioleskan di atasnya.

Jungkook tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu. Taehyung terlihat begitu kekanakan saat ini. Dengan cara makannya yang cukup berantakan dan menyisakan sisa saus di sudut bibirnya yang langsung diusap oleh Jungkook menggunakan ibu jarinya. Kemudian ia menjilat sisa saus dari Taehyung di ibu jarinya.

"Jungkook-ah," Keduanya menoleh saat mendengar suara berat seorang lelaki di samping meja mereka. Seorang laki-laki _tan_ dengan seragam yang terlihat begitu berantakan yang amat familiar. Kim Jongin atau Kai. Kekasih dari Oh Sehun, kakak tiri Jungkook.

"Kemana Sehun? Kenapa hari ini dia tidak masuk?" Sesuai perkiraan Jungkook, laki-laki itu pasti menanyakan kekasihnya. Dengan wajah polosnya Jungkook menggeleng dan menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu dia kemana. Sehun _hyung_ tidak pulang semalam." Oh, tentu saja hal itu hanya kebohongan semata. Namun Kai sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Kai mengangguk sekilas dengan wajah merengut kecewa, kemudian ia langsung meninggalkan dua sejoli itu.

"Omong-omong," Taehyung kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat terinterupsi oleh kedatangan Kai. "Kau kemanakan tubuh Sehun?"

" **Dia ada di dalam kotak bekalmu,** _ **hyung**_ **."**

Dengan santainya laki-laki itu menyuapkan _salad_ ke dalam mulutnya tanpa mengindahkan ekspresi Taehyung yang langsung berubah horor. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja memakan daging manusia, perlu ditegaskan sekali lagi. **Daging manusia**. Dengan begitu lahapnya. Taehyung kemudian memandang daging di hadapannya dengan tak bernafsu. Walaupun ia tak pernah bermasalah dengan pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook –bahkan ia suka melihat Jungkook melakukan itu-, namun tak pernah sekalipun terpikir olehnya untuk memakan daging _mereka_.

" _Wae_?" Menyadari Taehyung yang menghentikan acara makannya, Jungkook mengernyit heran. Taehyung menggeleng pelan. Oh, ayolah. Taehyung bukan seorang kanibal.

"Kau tidak menyukainya, ya? _Huft_ , padahal aku membuatkannya spesial untukmu." Jungkook menunduk kecewa. Tubuhnya yang semula tegak kini melesu. Taehyung yang tidak tega melihat kekasihnya kecewa seperti itu pun menggeleng cepat.

" _Hyung_ suka _kok,_ "

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghabiskannya?" Laki-laki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Taehyung memasang ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Ia tak tega melihat Jungkook kecewa, namun ia juga bukan kanibal yang akan dengan mudahnya memakan daging dari makhluk yang masih satu spesies dengannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghabiskannya." Dengan ragu-ragu, Taehyung mulai kembali menyuapkan daging _steak_ itu ke mulutnya. Membuahkan sebuah senyuman manis dari Jungkook. Namun Taehyung juga dapat melihat seulas seringaian disana. Begitulah Jungkook, dia sudah tahu laki-laki itu luar dan dalam. Tapi entah mengapa, Taehyung tidak bisa lepas dari sosok indah laki-laki dihadapannya itu.

Taehyung terus menyuapkan daging itu ke mulutnya sampai tidak tersisa apapun di dalam kotak bekal itu. Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat wajah Taehyung yang begitu lucu menurutnya. Sambil menahan antara mual dan jijik, ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Jungkook. Tapi, satu hal yang tidak ia sangka. Daging manusia bisa selezat itu.

Ia langsung meneguk air mineral yang sudah disiapkan Jungkook sedari tadi. Menghabiskannya sembari menghapus pikiran tentang betapa lezatnya daging yang baru saja ia makan.

"Ah! Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Pelajaran Park _seonsaengnim_ sebentar lagi dimulai." Jungkook langsung membereskan bekas makannya dan juga Taehyung. Memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil, Ia mengecup bibir Taehyung sekilas dan langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan kantin dan Taehyung. "Tunggu aku pulang sekolah nanti, _okay_?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jungkook yang membalasnya dengan lambaian singkat. Dan menghilang di belokan koridor.

"Sebaiknya aku juga kembali ke kelas." Bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, Taehyung mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya, Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan kantin yang sudah mulai sepi itu. Maklum saja karena sebentar lagi jam pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai.

BRUK

"Ah! Maafkan aku, _sunbae_." Tiba-tiba seorang siswi yang tengah membawa tumpukan buku menabraknya hingga membuat buku-buku yang ia bawa berserakan di lantai. Siswi itu buru-buru membungkuk dan memunguti buku-bukunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Perlu aku bantu?" Dengan cekatan Taehyung memunguti buku-buku itu dan menumpuknya. "Sini, biar aku saja yang bawa." Tanpa menunggu konfirmasi dari siswi itu, Taehyung langsung membawa buku-buku itu. "Perpustakaan, kan?"

"T-tapi, _sunbae_. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri." SIswi itu mencoba menahan Taehyung yang sudah berlaku seenaknya. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, ia menyukai saat Taehyung bersikeras ingin membantunya. Siapa juga yang akan menolak ditolong oleh _pangeran sekolah_?

Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju perpustakaan tanpa menyadari sepasang iris hitam yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka berdua. Tangannya meremat kuat _smartphone_ milik orang itu. Niat ingin mengembalikan benda kotak nan canggih yang tak sengaja terbawa pun pupus saat melihat orang itu bersama perempuan lain.

Namun seketika, segala ekspresi kekesalan di wajahnya tergantikan oleh seringai tipis. Oh, hal _gila_ apa lagi yang kau pikirkan, Jeon Jungkook?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Locker Room, Seoul International Art Highschool, December 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **05.00 PM**_

Kerumunan yang tak biasa terlihat di ruangan itu. Puluhan siswa dan siswi tampak begitu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Mereka memandang heran pada seorang laki-laki _tan_ yang tersedu-sedu sembari memeluk dua buah toples yang tak mereka ketahui apa isinya.

Taehyung yang semula ingin mengambil _saxophone_ di lokernya pun mengurungkan niatnya sejenak. Ia penasaran dengan kerumunan itu. Ia pun mencoba menerobos kumpulan siswa, berusaha melihat dengan jelas penyebab kerumunan ini.

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Kai tengah menangis sembari memeluk dua buah toples yang ia yakini berisi hati dan jantung milik Sehun. Kedua atensinya menjelajahi siswa-siwa di ruangan itu. Mencba mencari keberadaan satu sosok yang merupakan dalang dari kehebohan ini.

Dan saat ini ia melihat sosok yang ia cari-cari kini bersimpuh di samping Kai dan mencoba menenangkan laki-laki _tan_ itu. Dapat Taehyung lihat cairan bening juga mengalir dari dua pelupuk matanya. Ingin rasanya Taehyung tertawa melihat hal itu, namun ia tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat. " _He's such a great actor_."

Ia pun memilih berlalu meninggalkan keramaian itu dan berjalan menuju area parkir. Menunggu sosok itu menyelesaikan _finishing_ dalam drama yang ia buat. Melupakan tujuan awal ia memasuki ruang loker itu. Mungkin ia akan membiarkan _saxophone_ nya menginap di lokernya malam ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Parking Area, Seoul International Art School, December 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **05.45 PM**_

Sudah empatpuluh lima menit lamanya Taehyung menunggu sosok itu. Ia kembali menatapi jam _Alexandre Christie_ miliknya dan kemudian menelusuri area parkir itu dengan bola mata gelapnya. Berharap sosok yang ia tunggu sedari tadi muncul.

Ia berharap bisa menelpon sosok itu, namun malang baginya karena ponsel miliknya terbawa oleh soosk itu. Mencoba bersabar, Taehyung memainkan kunci motor di tangannya. Melambung-lambungkannya. Ia bosan. Empatpuluh lima menit bukan waktu yang sebentar bukan?

" _Hyung_! Maaf aku lama." Hampir saja kunci itu jatuh, namun dengan gerakan refleks yang bagus Taehyung berhasil menangkapnya. Ia melirik laki-laki yang tengah tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Jungkook mengangguk dan tertawa kecil.

"Kau tahu? Dia mudah sekali dibodohi." Dan tawa itupun berganti menjadi tawa yang terdengar sedikit seram di telinga Taehyung.

"Oh, iya. Ini, ponselmu." Jungkook mengambil benda kotak berwarna putih dari saku jasnya dan memberikannya pada Taehyung.

"Kau ini. Bagaimana bisa ponselku kau bawa, _huh_?" Ia menerima ponsel berlambang buah apel itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Memakai helm hitam miliknya, ia kemudian menyodorkan helm lain ke arah laki-laki itu. Jungkook segera memakainya dan mendudukkan dirinya di belakang Taehyung. Memeluk pinggang kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Melupakan kejadian yang sempat ia lihat tadi.

" _Hyung_ , kita ke supermarket dulu _ne_? Aku ingin membeli sesuatu." Taehyung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa menyadari sebuah seringai lebar yang berada di balik helm itu. Apa benar kau sudah melupakannya, Jeon Jungkook?

.

To be continued…

.

a/n:

Yuhu~ Red-chan is back with RED prequel! :D

Nah jadi ini tuh cerita pas VKook masih SMA. Jaman-jaman kegilaan Jungkook /plak/  
Disini aku bikin Jungkook kelas II or 11/XI lah, hoobae nya Taehyung. Jangan tanyain kemana Namjoon, Yoongi & Seokjin, mereka udah lulus/? Tapi nanti di chap selanjutnya diusahakan ada/?  
Ada saran buat cast cewek yang jadi korbannya Jungkook? Hahaha

Nah, mind to review? Silahkan klik kotak review di bawah ini~


End file.
